FAQ: Fakir & Ahiru Questions
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: ASK FAKIR AND AHIRU QUESTIONS ON ANYTHING! SUBMIT A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YOUR QUESTION! IT CAN BE ANOMYNOUS! FAKIR AND AHIRU WILL ALSO ACT IN CHARACTER WHEN YOUR QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED!SO ASK AWAY AND LET THE UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATIONS FOR OUR FAV DUO BEGIN
1. LoveyDoveyZura?

**I DECIDED TO DO THIS FOR PRINCESS TUTU AFTER SEEING AN AVATAR FANFIC IN THIS STYLE!!

* * *

****FAKIR AND AHIRU WILL NOW ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS ON ANYTHING! WHETHER IT BE REAL LIFE PROBLEMS, ANYTHING RELATED TO PRINCESS TUTU, THEIR** cough **relationship** cough**

* * *

SO IF YOU WANT QUESTIONS ANSWERED, MESSAGE ME OR SEND IT IN AN REVIEW!!! FAKIR AND AHIRU WILL BE INCHARACTER ALSO!!! -------SO ASK AWAY!!------------------**

* * *

Ahiru: "Hi! I'm Ahiru and the person next to me is Fakir!"

Fakir: "Obviously."

Ahiru glares at Fakir.

Ahiru: "Some people might not know you."

Fakir: "The title is FAKIR & Ahiru Questions. To not now my name would really make you seem like a baka."

Ahiru: "Anyways! Just know readers you can ask us both anything!"

Fakir: "No, not anything."

Ahiru: "Yes, anything."

Fakir: "Well I won't answer every question that's thrown at me."

Ahiru: "Fine. But I'm open, so you all could ask me anything!"

Uzura appears next to Ahiru.

Uzura: "Anything-zura?"

Ahiru nods.

Uzura: "Then why does Fakir talk in his sleep-zura?"

Ahiru anime-sweat drops.

Ahiru: "Umm. Uzura? Shouldn't you be asking Fakir that?"

Uzura: "But Fakir says your name when he's talking in his sleep-zura. So maybe you know why Fakir mentions you so much-zura."

Fakir can't hide the red enveloping his face, as Ahiru giggles nervously to lessen the tension for Fakir.

Ahiru: "Uzura, you know you shouldn't spy on people like that…"

Fakir, still with an embarrassed face, glares at Uzura.

Fakir: "Unless you want to die."

Uzura: "Ohhhhh. Sorry-zura. Then Uzura shouldn't mention when Fakir also hugs his pillow and calls it Ahiru too-zura?"

This time Ahiru's face is as bright as Fakir's.

Fakir: "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MINDING YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!"

Fakir lunges at Uzura, while Ahiru tries to split them up.

Ahiru: "I don't think it would be good for the show if you're fighting Fakir!"

Ahiru finally breaks them up, pushing Uzura safely away and holding on to Fakir's arm at the same time.

Ahiru: "So anyways…hehehe."

Fakir looks away from Ahiru after realizing she's still holding on to his arm. Uzura rushes back to Fakir and Ahiru.

Fakir: "She's lying."

Uzura: "No I'm not-zura!"

Ahiru: "Is she?"

Fakir: "Yes."

Uzura: "Then Fakir is not lovey-dovey with Ahiru-zura?"

Ahiru: "Of course he's not Uzura! I think your imagination must be running away from you. And you shouldn't be spying on Fakir, or making up stories about him."

Fakir: "Exactly."

Uzura gives them both a puzzled look.

Uzura: "But I saw it happen-zura. Because I know Fakir is lovey-dovey with Ahiru-zura."

Ahiru: "…"

Fakir: "…"

Uzura starts banging on her drum.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Uzura: "Is the show over-zura?"

Fakir (saying this through clenched teeth): "Yes."

Ahiru (not looking at Fakir and stuttering nervously): "So t-t-tha's all f-for today…"

Uzura (clearly unnerved by the duo's sudden insecurities): "So make sure you ask more questions-zura! So then maybe someone can give answer to Fakir and Ahiru's lovey-dovey-zura!"

The show ends just as Fakir bonks Uzura on the head.

Fakir: "SHUT UP UZURA!"

* * *

**SO REMEMBER! ASK MORE QUESTIONS IF U WANT THIS TO CONTINUE! BY REVIEW OR MESSAGE, AND YOU CAN BE ANONYMOUS! **

**Or you could ask questions about Ahiru's and Fakir's **cough **relationship **cough


	2. Duckies, Perverts, & Drosslemeyer:Oh My!

**AND NOW WE CONTINUE WITH **_**FAQ**_**…**

* * *

Uzura enters, her hand clutching many letters…

Uzura: "Letters-zura!"

Fakir (rolling his eyes): "I can't wait."

Ahiru (smiling): "Me neither!"

Fakir mutters 'Baka' under his breath. Uzura runs to Ahiru, and hands them over.

Ahiru: "Okay…Let's start with this one! It's from _Psychrea_, and says:

_Dear Fakir,_

How do you feel about Ahiru when she faints, and also when she gets nude? :D

Ahiru and Fakir stare at the letter.

Fakir: "Why is THAT important?!"

Ahiru: "Umm. Okay… I guess you have to answer it…"

Fakir: "Not all the letters are like this right?"

Ahiru: "Right!"

Fakir: "Fine. When Ahiru faints I think she's the biggest Baka in the world, since the slightest thing makes her lose it."

Uzura: "What about the other part-zura?"

Fakir glares at Uzura.

Fakir: "I also think she's the dumbest girl in the world since she doesn't have the mind to think of bringing clothes with her when she turns back into a girl."

Ahiru: "…Sorry…"

Fakir grunts in response. But Uzura peers in closer to Fakir's face.

Uzura: "Why is your face a little red-zura?"

Fakir: "It's not!"

Uzura: "Yes it is-zura!"

Fakir looks like he's about to strangle her, when Ahiru jumps between them.

Ahiru: "Okay, let's get to more letters! And sorry if we don't get to all of them. We get so many; we simply don't have enough time to answer them."

Fakir: "The show just started. How can we have too many to answer?"

Ahiru: "Ignoring last comment. So let's see. This next letter is from Gtg, and states: ahiru and fakir, what do you guys to for valentine's day? Hm?!

Fakir slams his head on the table.

Fakir: "Is anyone capable of a REAL question around here?!"

Ahiru: "Umm. I guess we don't do anything. I mean, isn't Valentine's day for…umm…"

Uzura: "People and their Lovey-Dovey's-zura?"

Ahiru: "Yeah."

Fakir (with his voice muffled from being on the table): "Don't encourage her."

Uzura: "Does Fakir have a Lovey-Dovey for Valentine's Day-zura?"

Fakir: "No, and nor do I want one."

Ahiru: "So anyways, I guess Fakir and I just treat it like any normal day. Cuz were friends."

Fakir: "If you even want to go that far…"

Ahiru: "WHAT?!"

Fakir: "I'm joking."

Ahiru: "Ohh. Sorry, I didn't know you joked around all that much…"

Fakir: "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

An embarrassed silence fills the room.

Fakir: "That came out wrong…"

Uzura: "How about this letter-zura?"

Fakir: "It's from LunarStar Princess Krystal, and says:

Fakir what type of stories do you like writing? Where do you go to get your inspiration and to try to write without having Uzura follow you? To Ahiru I would like to know if there are times that you ever wish to run into the woods to try to spend time by yourself to either relax or practice dancing? And if you do, has Fakir ever tried to follow just to keep an eye out for you in case of Drosslemeyer?

Fakir: "Finally, an intelligent question."

Ahiru: "Umm. Actually, I do like to practice dancing in the woods sometimes. It's so peaceful there. I think I dance better when I'm out of the classroom.

Fakir: "With that psychopath cat teaching who wouldn't be?"

Ahiru: "And for the next part…"

Fakir: "I guess I like writing stories that have an unlikely hero. Someone who was told he could never be what he wanted to be, but in the end helps everyone. In a way, a character that could defy…fate."

Ahiru: "That's a good story actually. Does the hero end up with someone and be happily ever after?"

Fakir: "I guess…"

Uzura: "Does that mean the character in the story has a lovey-dovey-zura?"

Fakir: "What's with you and that word?!"

Ahiru: "She does have a point Fakir…"

Fakir: "No she doesn't."

Ahiru: "Yes she does. All she asked was a simple question on whether the hero of the story ends up happily ever after."

Fakir: "I don't know yet!"

At that moment who other than good 'ole Aotoa comes into the room.

Aotoa: "I heard you were answering questions and figured you both would need help answering them."

Fakir: "We can do the show just fine on our own you know."

Ahiru: "What do you mean if you can't even answer Uzura's question yet?!"

Aotoa: "And that would be…"

Ahiru hastily explains the current situation to Aotoa.

Aotoa: "You know, that does sound like a story I've heard before."

Ahiru: "Really!"

Aotoa: "Yes, and I think I've gathered enough facts to present my hypothesis."

Fakir: "None of your nerd-talk here Aotoa."

Aotoa: "All I'm saying Fakir is that the 'hero' is a lot like you."

Ahiru: "That makes sense."

Aotoa: "Yes, so it's only obvious the character in his story doesn't end up with the one he loves."

Ahiru: "But that's so sad. Almost like a tragedy."

Aotoa: "The best stories are. Poor Fakir is trying to write the pain he feels on his unrequited love. Pathetic."

Fakir: "You're more insane than I give you credit for. What unrequited love could I possibly have?!"

Aotoa: "You're a horrible liar."

Ahiru: "Umm. Am I missing something here…"

Aotoa: "What Fakir is doing a bad job of hiding his obvious infatuation with y-"

SLAM!

Aotoa find himself on the floor, after being whacked in the head by the large pile of letters.

Aotoa: "Pretty stars…Pretty…Pretty Stars…"

Ahiru: "What did you do that for?!"

Fakir: "What?! That's what family does too each other."

Ahiru: "…Sure…"

Fakir: "Isn't there another question somewhere?"

Ahiru: "Oh yeah, last one for today! It's from Anon."

how far has ahiru gotten to seeing fakir naked?lol- and same thing with fakir seeing Ahiru

The room fills with silence. The only sound heard if Aotoa's babbling on "cutsie-bunnies."

Aotoa: "Cutsie, Wittle, Cutsie bunnies!"

Uzura: "Is Aotoa okay-zura?"

Fakir: "Now I am amazed at the stupidity of common man."

Ahiru: "…"

Fakir: "WHY IS THAT IMPORTANT?!"

Uzura: "You should answer the question-zura."

Ahiru: "…"

Fakir: "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

Aotoa: "You're a knighty-writer guy…"

Fakir: "I NO FREAKIN PERVET PEOPLE!!"

Ahiru: "…"

Uzura: "Is Fakir angry-zura?"

Ahiru: "Hehe…Umm. To answer that question, I don't think Fakir's ever seen me naked…"

She turns to a now silently fuming Fakir.

Fakir: "Of course not!"

Ahiru: "And I never practically saw Fakir naked-"

Fakir: "You see!"

Ahiru: "Except for that time I was a duck, and looking for my pendant, after you took it."

Uzura: "Ooooo. A story-zura?"

Fakir: "WHAT?!"

Ahiru: "What would you expect me to do?! I needed my pendant back!"

Fakir: "So you had to stalk me?!"

Ahiru: "I wasn't stalking you! I just was looking for MY pendant, and I had to hide though after you reentered the room. That's when I saw your scars though…"

Fakir: "…"

Uzura: "Scars-zura?"

Fakir: "You saw them?"

Ahiru: "It doesn't matter Fakir, it just proves you're strong!"

Uzura: "What scars-zura?!"

Fakir: "Yeah…"

Ahiru: "Really! You're the nicest, strongest, most caring guy ever!"

Fakir turns away, head down.

Fakir: "Yeah well, whatever…"

Ahiru: "I mean it!"

Uzura: "Fakir…Your face is-."

Aotoa: "Red!! HAHA! It's red because you're blushing! Do you like what Ahiru is saying Fakir?!"

Uzura: "Fakir I lovey-dovey with Ahiru-zura!"

Aotoa: "Yeah! HAHA!"

Aotoa's head is banged on again, by a calm and collective Fakir.

Fakir: "Just go back to rambling about rabbits."

Aotoa: "Duckies…Duckies…"

Fakir: "SHUT UP!!"

Ahiru: "So anyways…bye all! Hope you liked the second show! And we're sorry if we couldn't get to your question. Just wait till the next show! And if we get the same questions though, I don't think we'll have the time to answer them again…"

Fakir: "Like we would want too…"

Uzura: "Bye-zura!"

Aotoa: "Duckies and Bunnies and Ravens. Oh my!"

Fakir: "Will someone shut this guy up? And get him outta here?!"

Much to everyone's surprise Drosslemeyer appears and drags the babbling Aotoa out of the room.

Drosslemeyer: "Don't mind me, just carry on."

Fakir and Ahiru anime-sweat drop. Uzura just goes on banging her drum in oblivion.

Uzura: "Sayonara-zura!"

**lol. who just doesn't love Fakir's horrible attempts at hiding his love?**


End file.
